Wanted
by Danni1989
Summary: After Klaus was destroyed and Elena admitted her feelings for Damon, they leave town and dont return for five years. They return to Mystic Falls for Caroline and Tyler's wedding. Damon spends the night making Elena feel wanted. Songfic.


I dont own the characters or the song "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes.

* * *

_You know I'd fall apart without you._

_I don't know how you do what you do._

_Cause everything that don't make sense about me,_

_makes sense when I'm with you._

_Like everything that's green girl, I need you._

_But its more than one and one makes two._

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too._

Somehow, even know after five long, short, precious and destructive years together, she still took his breath away. The blue dress she was wearing took his breath away. The smile on her lips and the sparkle in her deep brown eyes. It had been five years. Some days it felt like they went by in the blink of an eye, others they felt like a lifetime. After Klaus was destroyed and Elena got a grasp on her vampire life they left. They ran from Mystic Falls, hell they ran from the continental US, spending time in every country. But here they were. They were back for Tyler and Caroline's wedding, they knew it was bound to happen at some point. It was what most would call a shot gun wedding, no wedding party, just a man and a woman declaring themselves to each other for eternity. Elena insisted on coming. They fought about it, but as always he gave in. He always gave in. He didn't want to come back here, this place held too many bad memories. Tonight would be the first time in five years they laid eyes on anyone in Mystic Falls.

"You look beautiful." he said smiling at her.

"Thank you. So look very handsome. Are you nervous about being back?" she asked.

"No, are you?" he asked.

"Yes. I haven't seen my friends, in five years Damon. You haven't seen Stefan in five years." she said.

"Neither have you." he retorted.

"But it doesn't matter for me. He's just my ex, he's your brother." she said.

"I don't want to be here, we should be sunning off the coast of France right now, not attending an elopement in Mystic Falls." he stated.

"I have to be here. Caroline is my best friend." she said firmly.

"I know. We might as well head over there." he said resigned.

_Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted. _

_And I wanna call you mine_

_wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah I wanna make you feel wanted._

"Do you love me Damon?" she asked as she rode shot gun in his blue Camaro. God he missed this car. This was probably the only thing he missed about Mystic Falls.

"Of course I do, why do you ask?" he asked confused by her question.

"Because you are miserable to be here, but yet you are anyway. I was hoping that meant you still loved me." she said.

"You make no sense woman, but yes I do still love you. I always will. That love is the only reason I'm here." he told her.

"I miss this place." she sighed.

"I know you do. I would move back here for you. I would do anything for you." he told her.

"I know you would. I love you for it. I'm so lucky I figured out my feelings for you when I did." she said.

"Yeah." Damon sighed as they parked at the park where Tyler and Caroline were getting married.

"Do you ever think about getting married?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know. I guess I've never really thought about it before." he said.

"I always used to want to be a wife." she sighed lost in her thoughts.

_Anyone can tell you, you're pretty._

_And you get that all the time._

_I know you do._

_But your beauty is deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight._

"You look beautiful." he told her kissing her temple.

"I didn't even put any makeup on." she scoffed.

"You don't need that crap to look beautiful. Anyone can see how perfect you are." he said tucking some hair behind her ear. "Will you hold me tonight?" she asked him.

"You know I will. I'll hold you all night and sway with you on the dance floor." he promised her. After the initial awkward first meeting with Stefan the rest of the wedding went off without a hitch. Caroline looked beautiful, and oh so happy. She and Tyler looked so in love during their first official dance as husband and wife. This was the perfect night.

_When I wrap you up, _

_when I kiss your lips_

_I want to make you feel wanted_

_I'm gonna call you mine_

_wanna hold you hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Cause baby I want to make you feel wanted._

"Come, dance with me." Damon said gesturing to the almost empty dance floor as the night rolled on.

"No one else is dancing." she said laughing.

"Come dance with me." he said pulling her into the middle of the dance floor.

"Okay." she said smiling at him. There had been days throughout their relationship that she wasn't sure whether it would work, but it was in moments like this that she knew. She knew that she made the right decision five years ago. He wrapped his arms tight around her, pulling her flush against his body and pressed a tender kiss to her lips.

"Do you know how much I love you, and how much I want you?" he asked her.

"I love it when you tell me." she answered.

"And I'll never tire of saying it. Baby, anything you want for, I'll give it to you. Whether it be a wedding, or a house, anything. Anything that is within my power to give, is yours." he vowed to her.

"I never want to let you go." she said

"Me neither." he said kissing the top of her head.

_As good as you make me feel._

_I want to make you feel better._

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than best dreams._

_You're more than everything I need._

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted._

"You would get married for me?" she asked surprised.

"I would do anything for you. You make me feel human. I want to make you feel human." he told her.

"You do." she told him, caressing his face.

"I want to make you feel better than whatever the best thing you can imagine does. If that involves us getting married then I will do that." he said.

"We don't need to do something like that, we can wait a few years to take that step. You forget baby that we have an eternity to live together." she said.

"You're right. Eternity sounds so good with you." he said kissing her again.

"Are you ready to go home?" she asked.

"Yes." he answered. They bid goodbye to Caroline, who hugged Elena fiercely.

"Don't leave again. You're my best friend, and I miss you." Caroline said.

"I miss you too. Congratulations on getting married." Elena said.

"So when will I be getting an invite to your wedding?" Caroline asked.

"We're not getting married." Elena said.

"Oh come on. One look at the two of you shows me that you're insanely in love." Caroline stated.

"We are and we're happy the way we are. But I'm getting tired, its been a long day. I want to go home." Elena said.

"Which home. One in another place, or the boarding house?" Caroline asked.

"Boarding house." Elena said hugging her friend once more. Once they escaped Caroline and Tyler, they got into the car and drove towards the boarding house.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" she asked.

"Which part?" he asked.

"That would would do anything for me?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I want to move back here permanently. I miss it here. I miss my brother and my friends. I'm sure you miss Stefan too." she said softly.

"If you want to move back here, we move back here. End of story." he said smiling

"Thank you." she said leaning over and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

_I just wanna wrap you up._

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_and never let you forget it_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Baby i want to make you feel wanted._

They walked hand in hand into the house and towards the stairs.

"So how long are you staying?" Stefan asked from the parlour.

"We're staying. Elena missed everyone here, and I missed my car." Damon answered pressing a kiss to the back of Elena's hand.

"Oh." Stefan said.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Because I've enjoyed the past few years of not having to endure your relationship. If you're here, I'll have to." Stefan said.

"Well that's too bad for you. Whatever my girl wants, my girl gets. But we're tired, we're going to head to bed." Damon said. Elena beamed up at him as he walked with her towards the stairs.

"Wow, I haven't been in here since we left." Damon said walking into his bedroom.

"I would've thought that Stefan would have taken it. It is the bigger, nicer room." Elena said.

"It is. But even Stefan knows that this is always going to be my room, just like he knows you are mine." he said wrapping his arms around her waist, his hand resting just on the curve of her ass.

"Everyone knows that you're mine too. Caroline asked when we were getting married." Elena said leaning her chin on his chest so she could look up into his eyes.

"What did you tell her?" Damon asked.

"I said we hadn't really talked about it and were happy the way we were." Elena said.

"I'm glad. I love you Elena Gilbert." he said.

"I love you more Damon Salvatore. And that is never going to change, no matter how much we fight." Elena said before reaching up on her tip toes to kiss his lips. He pulled her tighter to his body and kissed her deeper, her hands tangled in his hair.

"Make love to me." she insisted.

"I can do that." he agreed kissing her once more. He found the zipper on the back of her dress and unzipped it slowly, caressing the skin as it got revealed. She slowly undid the buttons on his dress shirt, kissing the skin as it was revealed. Pushing the straps down over her shoulders, he let the dress fall to her waist leaving her top half covered with only a innocent white bra. She shimmied her hips to get the dress to fall to her feet before she stepped out of it without breaking contact with his skin. When his shirt was undone she slowly pushed it off his shoulders letting it join her dress on the floor before making her way to his belt. Within seconds his pants had joined his shirt and her dress on the floor. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed, never once breaking contact between their lips. He slowly peeled her panties off before laying his body over hers. Since she to was a vampire, he didn't have to worry about making sure he wasn't crushing her. He loved the feeling of the full length of her body pressed against his. She kissed him hard as she moved her hips against him, trying to get him inside her. He lifted his hips a bit so he could slip inside her.

"Please." she begged. Not wanting to see her beg tonight, he slipped all the way inside her. He moved at a deliciously slow pace, a pace designed to bring them slowly to completion. His efforts paid off when they came together a few minutes later. He rolled onto his side, and pulled her against him in a tight grip. She closed her eyes completely sated and content after their coupling.

"Goodnight my Elena." he said kissing the back of her head.

"Goodnight. I never thanked you for wanting me so bad back then. I have never felt so wanted." she whispered.

"I've never wanted something so bad in my existence." Damon said softly. Elena smiled and closed her eyes feeling more wanted and more loved than she ever had before.


End file.
